Shizune (Mugetsu-Ryu)
「死だけは、人の強さを証明しています。 」 "Only death proves a person's strength." — Shizune, シズネ. — Shizune (シズネ) is an S-Class Wizard, who's a proud member of Fairy Tail. Shizune is a strong-bold woman who is independent intends to solve things or problems on her own, as she fears to be an hinder or cause of their problems/misery thus she became an inspirational and role-model inside the guild alone in which Shizune herself plays as the motherly-role in the guild as she values her comrades in order for them to nurture. Before entering to Fairy Tail, Shizune was once a member of Magic council as a Rune Knight- she captured and fought many criminals/dark wizards in her time, which gave a new birth to her alias God-Eater, a title which was given to her due to her Magic '''and her '''Immense Magic Power. '''In the past years she tend to remain her profile low as possible making sure the secrecy between her relations with the councils till today. Appearance Shizune is noted to be wearing a long violet cloak that covered her whole body and her face, making her sex ambiguous. She is slim, attractive, tall woman with three beauty marks below her right eye. Her outfit consists of a highly revealing and open fur collared long coat, with heart shaped buttons, short shorts with a heart on it, and thigh high boots. On top of that Shizune's hair is colored in black, its length is around in the shoulder, along with her dark brown eyes it sums up her attractiveness. Personality Shizune can be best described as a mother in the guild, she is a loving and caring person who treats her friends, and even strangers, with kindness. Full of Compassion towards to her comrades, she value the life of her comrades more than her very own life. In solving problem she prefer to solve it in a Peaceful Manner, she is very rational for she knows what is best in order for her to solve it. She prefer to be alone or independent and rarely seeks aids whenever she needs. She dislikes irrational people, insensitive the ones who wouldn't value other people's life and violence. She is sensitive to being called stupid or harsh words which sparks up her short-tempered, which ends up really, really bad in the end she would be there to make things up. She rarely joins a brawl or exert violence, only when there's a need for her to join. In facing foes or opponents she tend to. History Magic Council - Period Shizune during her time in the Magic Council, as a Rune Knight she was already in her service already and done a lot of contributions to the Magic council itself. Not only she managed to encounter new experiences, dark wizards and some of her death-battles she also gained her title as '''God Eater around this period. Allowing her to higher up further in ranks, but she was not after for the ranks itself only. = The Masked Man Around this period is already, on the process in leaving of the Magic Council. Before leaving the council she was tasked to captured or eliminate a certain Dark Mage that is lurking across the boarders, she was already tasked for this mission for quite sometime. She take the tasks without hesitation and with pride. Upon taking this tasks she asked one more thing before leaving, that she doesn't need aid for she doesn't want any of her comrades to be hurt or worse dead as they take the mission. The Council was worried about her decision that this maybe her final statement before stepping out behind those doors. Upon entering to the place, a valley lies leaving nothing but rocks and sediments- not even an ounce of life is present on that place, eventually the Masked man created its entrance. At that time Shizune only thought about her Nation and the lives of other people, not even a single thought minded her life. She valued the lives of other people, instead of hers. Eventually the time has come, as battle is about to commence. As the battle began, Shizune set out her multiple attacks- sending projectiles and elemental barrage directly at the Masked Man at point blank. In-doing so the Masked Man some how managed to evade at that small fraction of time, giving Shizune a smile and complimented his skills in countering one of Shizune's attacks. In the long-run the battle slowly heathen as up as Shizune partake her God Soul: Ares- charging directly towards to the Masked Man, as its immense strength created a shock-wave that trembles the entire valley. The crater was formed, the Masked Man made its statement regarding about Shizune's physical prowess. As time pass by the Valley is slowly, deformed as the two's immense strengths clash head-head eventually leaving them for the time being, equally match. As the battle heathens up, Shizune decided to set its final blow once and for all in-doing so she began to charged up last of her power in order to end this madness of the Masked Man, finally the Masked Man retaliated towards to Shizune as he slowly charges up his lasts of power. In that small fraction of second, their powers clashed once more. Destruction devours the whole Valley, eventually leaving an empty space, fill with craters residing the ones known landscape, leaving the masked-man unconscious while Shizune is on her knees, remaining victorious as the sky brightens up revealing its ray of light shining over Shizune's face as she completed this Mission of hers. Early-Term Period - Fairy Tail After 3 Years in service for the Magic Council, Shizune left and partake as a full-fledged wizard in order to harness her power and began developing her career as a wizard. She was able to join easily, maybe its because she had past-experience and also skills for she was a former Rune Knight. Not too long or maybe for a month or so, she was already welcome and made couple of friends and comrades inside the guild, and was also planning to form a team of her own, but in the end she decided to go alone, since it would be convenient for her and her comrades, since she most likely to go overboard. Being a maiden with harsh past to sum-up with the dark experiences she obtained while she was in-service for the magic council it is quite normal for her to have accumulated anger or known as her Dark Side. She's quite timid in the eyes of the strangers, but deep inside she holds this side which she keeps at bay, for she doesn't really wanna go to the extent 'overboard' but in the end her secrecy is revealed of being be infamous "God-Eater " of the Magic Council, which she really hold most. At first she was afraid to spoke about it eventually the guild, accepted her and her old past/title that she received from the experiences that she obtained. Mid-Term Period - Fairy Tail Eventually events were brought up which is annually done inside the Guild, and even Magnolia. Shizune herself had already blend in with mostly everyone, she even participated some of the events, one of which is the Endurance race and the Harvest Festival which she personally adore most. Over the years Shizune had manage feel herself as if she was always belonged to a family, ever since she was an orphan at the age of 5. With the experiences from before and now, she became a talented wizard, becoming as one of the aspiring wizard whose a candidate for the S-class Progression Trial. In the end of the year, Shizune became a Candidate for the S-class Progression Trial, and she trained over the course of 2-3 weeks, in preparation for the S-class Trial. Now at last Shizune's hard work would determine her performance at the S-class trial. S-Class Promotion Trial In going for the Trial, Shizune had encountered multiple challenges including Wizards that are close to her which is part for this trial. It maybe quite-hurting for her in injuring them through the means of passing the first-round / challenge she hardened up herself till she finishes this trial, before coping up with the other candidates that she encountered or hurt during the battles which is required for her to pass. Eventually she reached to the Next-Round which is quite difficult since she would be facing one of the elites, who are currently S-Class in the Fairy Tail Guild. As Shizune enters to the place, she was already surprised with point-blank attacks from one of the elites, then the battle began. Shizune began to enter to her God Soul: Ares, as she goes head-head towards to her opponent, without holding back she strike with full force. In the long run both wizards have sustained damages, all over their body as Shizune manage to go on par thanks to her Form and her efforts of her training, in doing so Shizune began her monologuing towards to her opponent for this match, just to "spice" up the battle. The two wizards once again clash with their ultimate or last resorts in a full-scale power, the place was annihilated, trees were destroyed, rivers were wiped out- all is left is nothing but crater. In the end, Shizune managed to be on her Knees, as she she claimed victorious for this match. The trial took the whole day, with the maximum of Three Challenges, the last Challenge wasn't that easy that it was moved to the next day in order for the remaining candidates to rests before going full head-head to this Challenge. On the following day, the remaining Candidates, consisting of seven people who remained on the trial by surviving the two challenges, enters to the place. The group began to note the immense magic power that is equally matched at the combined 7 of them, this was already noted from far ahead as the vibration began to move-in. The Final challenge, was given by the Master Himself. By slaying a multiple beasts with a number of 7, which is equally matched as these seven people. As the beasts arrived, the team began entering to the place head-head, sweeping the beasts here and there with full power. Thou the beasts were hard to be slayed the group maintain their bond as a team, and used their strategies in countering the beast's attack. With multiple trial and error on the long-run all seven of them had slowly, received the upper-hand of this death match. The battle prolonged almost a whole day, most of the members were already exhausted and decided to go for their last resort, with their remaining powers they stand still and have faith in one another. Eventually the group began- to charged up their powers, even thou they know the possibilities of failing this tests, would kill them. The group didn't mind already, Shizune smirked as she remembered as nostalgic feeling about her past, resembling to this- the only difference she was alone back then- but now she has a family, A family that won't leave her and would stick along with her till the end. After sending their last-move, the trial had ended- all seven of the beasts were annihilated with the combined powers of their bonds. Shizune, was shocked with their outcome, and realized through a family, we could stretched one's limit or capability to a very talented wizard, who will be an inspiration to other people, and Savior for the weak. Upon heading home, all seven of them had gained the title of becoming S-class Wizard, till this day Shizune holds the title of her S-class and aids the guild in maintaining its rules and some-times work as a barmaid. Magic and Abilities Magic Abilities Take Over (接収, テイクオーバー, Teiku Ōbā): Shizune was a Take-over user, and perfected over the use of another form of Take over, God Soul: (ゴッドソウル Goddo Sōru) in gaining and mastering this form, this became the birth of her epithet as the God Eater, while still in-service for the Magic Coucnil as a Rune Knight. This Magic which she possessed is a form of magic that enables her to absorb and take-over their souls in doing so gaining their asset attributes and many features of that particular god. In Full-takeover, Shizune would most likely to have their appearances Change into that of the gods themselves giving them control of their bodies and of their abilities. God Soul: Ares: Shizune was able to master this very-first form that she possessed. She was only young when she found out that she was the only remaining vessel of this ancient god, the god of war, Ares. In the age of 10 she began to harness its power eventually mastering it for over two years, at the age of 12. In this form Shizune is on a form of Knight, armed with a sword named Abaddon who's known to be the Angel of Destruction, along with her Red-crimson Chest-plate armor as its dominant dark scarlet flux/aura surrounds her body, revealing power and fury. * Yǒngqì de shíkè (勇气的时刻, lit. 'The Moment of Courage') Is a spell that enables the User to over power a certain foe by adding buffs to her body. The user only requires certain incantation, a light would surround or aura would manifest around the caster's body that symbolizes the effectiveness of the spell. This spells buffs Durability and Strength, even beyond the present attributes as well. * Jùdà kùnnán (巨大困难, lit. 'Overwhelming Odds'), the user is able to shift allegiance of a single target. This person would be force to do whatever the Caster is ordered to. * Cóng sǐ lǐ fùhuó (从死里复活, lit. 'Rise from the dead') It is a type of spell that involves minor-form of illusion that is able to inflict pain or damage if they are fooled by its illusion, by believing it then its attacks would become real and would damage her opponent. This spell is able to recall someone (targeted person) who's already dead. * Immense Strength: As one of Shizune's asset this form gains the power which Ares possessed of having an Immense Strength, this also aids Shizune in her battle especially in full-scale battle, with it she is able to generate shock-wave if given enough force. * Enhanced Durability: This is one of the attributes which makes this form more harder to counter at, as this form focuses in Tanking or Going for head-head, with it- its durability allows Shizune to sustain in-long term battle allowing her to overcome her opponents. God Soul: Skadi: Shizune has the ability to turn another form which involves ice-manipulation, the Goddess of Winter, Skadi. In turning this form her hair would turn white-reflecting the ice effect all around her body, her skin would became pale-as blue marking surrounds her body, as dark blue-flux or aura would surround her body.Equipped with Barbaric-style clothing along with its dark-naval blue color of thick-ice blade which is capable of healing itself *'Jiàng' zài xuě (将在雪, lit. 'Will over the snow') The user is now able to use manipulate the ice, and manipulate it over the person's will. * Dōng láng (冬狼, lit. 'Winter Wolf.') The user is able to spawn a pack of wolves at her command/will allowing them to hunt or scout. The user will first cite the incantations thus a rune would appear before them, summoning the wolves that are made up of ice. Thou they maybe look nothing but they are very dangerous a bite could froze the victim's body, the process is slow, enough to kill them. * Xuěbēng (雪崩, lit. 'Avalanche.') The user would be able to cast an Avalanche before them, the user would first concentrate their huge masses of magic power inside of them eventually, a huge pile of snow would appear, around Shizune herself, eventually a huge masses of ice or snow would began to pile up eventually once the caster reach up its limit, the user is able to send these pile of snow in doing so a strong Avalanche would be send towards to her foe thus drowning them in these pile of snow. * Immense Strength: 'Shizune's strength like all her other forms her strength is enhanced. This strength would be more effective if shes using this form on a cold climate or snowy place. *'Enhanced Durability: 'Durability was given to this form, allowing her to sustain in long-term battle A * '''Cold Immunity: '''As the Goddess of Winter, it is proven that no matter how cold the temperature is, Shizune is able to withstand its coldness as if there's no cold-climate existing. * '''Cyromancy: '''The goddess of Winter, holds no boundaries in manipulating ice or snow, as she is able manipulate them at ease, allowing Shizune herself to go a longer-scale in manipulating ice/snow. '''God Soul: Sol: '''Blazing as the ray of light coming from the sun, outrages before us- Shizune has the ability to transform herself to the goddess of Sun, Sol. This form transforms Shizune into a full-walking star around her, flames would devour anything that surrounds her body, turning them into a fine cinder if given enough distance. This form focuses more on her Magic Abilities, which allows her to go full-offensive with this form and a appropriate strategy. *'Jiàng zài huǒ (将在火, lit. 'Will over fire') The caster or user is able to use Pyromancy, upon transforming to this form- the user is able to produce and manipulate flames through it will -not to mention able to mold flames to create monsters for Shizune to soothe her strategies.. *'Lièyàn tūnshì' (烈焰吞噬, lit. 'Devouring Flames') The caster would first, open its palm concentrating enough power on the open palms, as it directly- send it towards to its foe, sending a huge blast of blazing flames, that is able to melt, an armor or rock. * Immense Strength: '''Shizune's strength like all her other forms her strength is enhanced. * '''Thermal Sensing: '''Another thing which made this form a very, very formidable opponent due to its Thermal sensing, an ancient senses in our body which is noted to be dormant- allowing Shizune herself to sense the surrounding through the means of Heat (Body Temperature & Etc.) * '''Enhanced Durability: '''Durability was given to this form, due to the flames made a layer coating of hot flames which is enough to melt her opponent through physical contact. * '''Flight: '''This form allowed Shizune to gain the ability to fly by the means of her flames, which acts as propeller for her to move out. * '''Heat Immunity: 'Opposite towards to Skadi, this enables Shizune to withstood any heat, for she in her form can govern the temperature around her. * '''Cyromancy: '''This form allows Shizune to stretch its boundaries from manipulating ordinary flames to the extent solar energy as well. '''God Soul: Athena: '''Blessed with intellectual powers, a form which allows Shizune to create hundreds or thousands of calculation and strategies upon entering this form, in doing so she is able to corner her foes that easily. In this form Shizune is given a full-body armor, with a blazing-bronzed shield with the head of the Gordon as its enchantment, along with its golden spear. *'High Intelligence: 'This is the main alas for this form, upon entering this form she is already given enough boosts that holds no boundary in terms of Intelligence. * '''Immense Strength: '''The strength of this form holds no bound just like her Intelligence. * '''Enhanced Durability: '''Like other gods, enhancement was given to this form, not only she is already equipped with full-body armor, it's already normal like other forms to obtain this gift. * '''Enhanced Reflexes: '''Due to the combine armor and Intelligence for strategies, Shizune is able to combine all two of them in doing so her reflexes would be hard to come by. Non-Magical Abilities [[community:c:fairytail:Melee Combat#Master Hand-to-Hand Combatants|'Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant]]: Despite the fact that Shizune's appearance may not look that detrimental, she appears to be highly-underestimated when countering any of her foes yet it gives enough advantage for her to reveal her other strengths aside her magic, it is her Hand-Hand Combat. Shizune in her old years during as a Rune Knight, she was on a full-scale training, a tough hard-core training was given to each and everyone including Shizune herself yet all of which are all beneficial, especially encountering Mercenary Wizards, this also diminished her weakness in being Physically Weak. Allowing her to use her very own fists in order to overcome a certain enemy. Keen Intellect: Being a Rune Knight for 3 Years and Wizard in Fairy Tail till this day, this is one of the gifts that Shizune valued most her Intellect, before entering the Magic Council she was already a scholar, noted by her close friends of hers, and it was improved upon entering to the Magic Council further more, till this day she's noted to be Rational in-terms of performing a certain action which will be formed later out as a Strategy. Enhanced Endurance: Being an S-class Wizard and a former Rune-Knight Shizune is able to sustain long-term battle which considered her as a tough opponent in doing so she was able to shift 2 forms at time while in battle, where she could still continue to fight. Enhanced Reflexes: Shizune possesses remarkable reflexes, agility and reaction in the face of danger. On top of that given enough intelligence that she has, she was able to combine both Reflexes and Wit in doing so she was able to make proper strategies or any possible outcome when facing a foe allowing her, to calculate a head before moving out. Enhanced Durability: ' '''Thou Shizune may look fragile or weak body- but she has shown herself to be a durable combatant. She was able to be hit multiple explosions and still remain active to continue the battle. this is quite certain as this was also one of the improvements or benefits that she obtain during in the years as a Rune Knight. '''Enhanced Strength': Without the aid of her God Soul, Shizune proven herself to be worthy in going head-head as she was able to manage to make to one of the lists during her years as a Rune Knight, also gaining some of its benefits from her Hard-Core training. Enhanced Speed: Being a Rune-Knight for 3 years had manage to proven herself and sustained some of its benefits till this day, Shizune had managed to gain some of its benefits upon entering to its Training Camp. Before going for a Full-fledged Rune Knight. Immense Magic Power: As an S-Class Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, Shizune has proven enough to sustain in-long term battles, given the fact that she has enough magic power to shift 1/2 forms at a time without weakening on most battle that she faced. Yet in doing so she would faced some of its consequence by having an opening already or slight flaws that would be disadvantageous on her part.